


Infiltrating Paradise

by CadersSparklet, SineadRivka



Series: Nova Initia: Cracks in the Shell [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadersSparklet/pseuds/CadersSparklet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadRivka/pseuds/SineadRivka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragedy paralyzed Masrani Global after the Indominus decimated Jurassic World. Prowl and Jazz couldn't let this become the end of a valuable asset to understanding humans and the Frankensteins of their prehistoric ancestors.</p><p>(Chapter written by SineadRivka.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infiltrating Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Note :** The events happening here take place just after TWDTH chapter 67 and turns into an AU after that. The date: June 28, 2011. Things will make a lot of sense if you've read through there on FFnet. I'm still working on HTML coding to get TWDTH updated on AO3.
> 
> What’s changed? Sentinel died in the Ark some time ago, Terratron survived and publicly took Megatron to task (a quasi-scripted event), Megs “surrendered” and went into “rehab” and served a “practical sentence” of helping rebuild all the places that the Decepticons destroyed as well as attempting to capture/kill any Cons who didn’t wish to adhere to the new peace. In reality, he just started doing these things on his own to prove to the humans that he wanted to make amends. The world cautiously appreciates his dedication to righting all his wrongs, but leaves most of the rehabilitation to those his own size. Sam regains his memory as a Prime, and was allowed into NEST as their chosen ambassador to the human race. Mearing figured that since there was no more war, having civilians around would help the image of the Unified Cybertronian Embassy. He’s the first official dual citizen of Earth and Cybertron, which has been relocated to a safe distance somewhere around Mars’ orbit, but it is predicted to take a few decades for it to stabilize its path around Sol. 
> 
> In December of 2011, Sam and Carly elope and visit Jurassic World as VIPs for their honeymoon, courtesy of their large friends. They enjoy themselves and spread the word to the Autobots about how wonderful the “prehistoric wildlife preserve” seems to have become after the historic failures of the previous versions of the park.
> 
> Hound asks to be stationed there because of the high risks of running a theme park with dinosaurs, and with permission, sneaks in to explore and protect. He settles himself into the form of one of the original Jurassic Park Jeeps. Jazz and Prowl return from their non-wartime honeymoon and immediately ask to infiltrate InGen and Masrani as security detail and Executive Team respectively. The two needed something to keep them busy while they started to wind down into civilian lives again. They rose quickly through the ranks, loved by their people and superiors for the exemplary work that they exhibited.
> 
> Then, the Indominus Rex incident happened in early 2015. Hound reported directly to the Cybertronian Embassy in Washington, DC. They chose to take immediate action.

.o.

The emergency board meeting was filled to the brim with shouting and finger-pointing. Prowl's hardlight nanite-based holoform, named Picard Rowling as his human persona, was two minutes away from glitching in his frustration several times, but he refused to leave the room for his own comfort. Three hours in, he gave up.

Standing, he bellowed in a voice that had commanded battlefields. " _Enough!_ Silence! Where the _hell_ is this getting anyone?! We had an emergency, it was contained." Lowering his voice in the silence, he added, "We have lost people, good people like Simon, security members, interns, and park guests. People _died_. We are responsible. Trying to _avoid_ blame in this situation will only cause further damage to our investors, shareholders, and any future ventures. Enough. Please."

Michael Killington, one of the few individuals on the board who had served InGen through the original Jurassic Park incident, was closing in on his eighties. As such, he had little patience for the lack of responsible adults on Masrani's board. He stood as Picard Rowling sat. "The young man is right. And I am grateful for his ability to silence the lot of you; my voice doesn’t carry like it used to. Ladies and gentlemen, we have done this before. Many of you weren't aware of the Jurassic Park coverup; you were children at the time. Myself and Mr. Quenton have done this before. The difference is now that we have trained veterinarians, security team members, and technical members remaining on the island to care for injured animals and begin repairing the damage. All genetic materials have been removed to a secure location with Doctor Wu. Claire Dearing and Owen Grady are here in Washington DC, but I assume that they feel responsible to the park for personal reasons and will wish to return."

He reached down for his water and gathered himself while he sipped at it. "As we have personnel remaining on the island, which is still mostly intact with only a few animals remaining loose from the reports that we have been given, we need to assign a direct liaison from this board to help keep operations running smoothly."

Uproar. Prowl, under the guise of Picard Rowling, ran his hand over his face and made a show of loosening his tie. The motion helped him reset some of his less-visible nanites and attempt to re-energize himself using the coffee and a sandwich that an aide had entered with. People were horrified that they should risk themselves. People claiming that they should just shut the park down entirely, turn it into a second Isla Sorna.

_~How bad are things?~_

_~Bad enough that I want to volunteer for the post just to get out of this board meeting.~_

_~So? Do it.~_

_~Not without you.~_

_~We're married, so I'm automatically going.~_

_~You need to petition to go, since you're the current head of InGen security.~_

_~That's slag. I'm not in charge.~_

_~I have the casualty list in front of me. Hoskins is dead. Raptor attack. I want the full story, but I have a feeling that he pissed someone off mighty hard. We haven't announced it to your division yet.~_

There was silence from the bond in the whirlwind chaos of the board meeting.

_~We need to be on that island, Prowl. Let's do this.~_

Not wasting a moment, Picard stood. The movement of the chair rolling back and bouncing off of the wall drew everyone's attention back to him. He was pissed, he knew it showed on his face, and he wanted nothing to do with sitting in meetings when he could actually _go_ and _do_ something. He was a soldier, not a bureaucrat.

"I'll go."

The old man looked pleased and relieved. "Thank you, Mister Rowlings."

"But on one condition. My husband comes with me."

"You're _gay_?" a man blurted from the other side of the table, then, shocked, covered his mouth with his hand and looked down.

Drawing in a breath, Picard nodded. "My husband works in the InGen security division. He has wanted to be transferred to the island for the last year, but logistics required him to remain on the mainland."

"Logistics?" Beverly LeClerc asked softly before her eyes widened. "Oh. Oh my Lord, are you saying that you and Security Director Azzara are husbands?"

Picard grinned. "Janarius Azzara is mine, yes. We need a new Security Head on the island, and he has trained several to take his place here on the mainland. I will go, if he can come with me."

Silence, then Beverly looked to old man Michael. "Well, I have a feeling that they're capable. And it's the first step of regaining the island. Let's send them to Nublar with their team to clean things up. All in favor?"

It took a moment, but the vote was unanimous. And then came the question of teams. Prowl was bubbling with glee inside as he leaned forward with a serious expression. "I want Claire Dearing and Owen Grady back on that island with me."

The room exploded.

Michael grinned. He liked Picard.

.o.

Picard Rowling was a handsome man. He stood just under six feet with strawberry blond hair and piercing blue eyes, skin a healthy tan. He was built slim, wore perfectly-fitted suits that did nothing to hide his musculature. It was known that he had studied martial arts extensively, which was blamed for how he seemed to move without even rippling the air around him. 

“Mister Rowling, you have a visitor waiting for you downstairs.” The intercom broke his concentration from making a supply list of materials that would be accompanying them to the island.

“Can you send him up?”

“Sure, I-- hey!”

“Prowler, now don’t ya be like that.”

“Oh. Be right down.” Saving his work on his iPad, he closed up his office for the night and quickly made his way downstairs.

The concierge was staring in open awe at the man posing against her desk. And for good reason. Janarius Azzara was not a tall man, maybe hitting five-foot-six. Blackwork tattoos peeked out under his shirt, barely visible over his dark skin. Braids were tied back out of his face, the longest of which hit just below his shoulder blades. For all of Picard’s slim and calm nature, this was the muscle-bound firecracker waiting to go off. His eyes were light enough to be called “golden,” and he had streaks of white and neon blue woven through his braids because it pissed off his superiors.

“Hey, babe.” He reached up, gently grabbed Picard’s tie, and drew him the few inches down into a scorching kiss.

Chuckling at the tail end of the PDA, the man in the suit pulled back to take Jan’s left hand and kiss the ring he had placed there. “My love. I promised Indian food tonight.”

“Yes you did. I’m making sure you don’t forget.”

“Did you drive here?”

“No, I walked.”

“Sarcasm, dear.”

“Psh.”

Picard turned to the concierge and smiled. “Thank you for letting me know that my husband came to pick me up.”

“You have your own car. I work on it every weekend.”

_~I’m going to interface you through the wall when we get back to base, Jazz. You slagging tease.~_

_~Mmm. I can smell ozone already.~_

They walked out to the garage. One of the board members who was a little unsettled by the revelation that Picard wasn’t “straight” was watching a little worriedly before shaking his head and getting into his Audi. Jan frowned. “What was that about?”

“Not everyone knew that I wasn’t into women.”

“Oh. Well, I got to you first.”

Snorting his amusement, Picard slid into his black Mercedes-Benz AMG S63 4Matic. Jan did the same into his own silver Mercedes, only his was the newest AMG GT S model, a snazzy little coupe that put all other high-end coupes to shame.

The base was filled with activity when they returned, nanite-driven holoforms misting out in the middle of transformations. Prowl and Jazz brushed hands along each others' helms as they approached the other Primes and Protectorates. That Prowl had to bend a little closer was of no matter to them. "We'll be going to the island, as planned. I would suggest making some publicity regarding our support for the island and setting up funding for the victims of what is being called a case of domestic terrorism. Animal activism is too pat of a case, and wouldn't be won in court. It's better to base a lie in some truth."

"How could this be spun as terrorism?" Sam asked, leaning against Soundwave's leg. He had quickly endeared himself to the former Decepticons by way of being his brutally honest self. "And how many people are you bringing as your team?"

Jazz answered the first question. "M' former superior, Vic Hoskins, had a mind ta militarize the animals. He'll be blamed, an' as he's dead by one a' th' animals he wished to militarize, it'll go down as poetic justice. I'll be taking his place on Isla Nublar." He gestured to his Lord Protectorate.

"Hound is still on the island, and I have been monitoring the work that Claire Dearing and Owen Grady have been doing. That's three. Soundwave, I would request your presence as well, to replace Claire's SUV. It will require that you receive some upgrades. Are you willing?"

"Some upgrades" meant that he would have to accept the position that had been offered to him. He wasn't sure he wanted to become a Prime so soon after the war finished, focusing instead on how to find ways to clean up the malignant coding that caused so much chaos and insanity among the Decepticons. The Matrix would give Ratchet the upgrade statistics necessary for bringing Soundwave up to a Prime-level of functionality. The mech bowed his head. "I am still uncomfortable with the concept, but I understand that there is need."

"You have almost enough mass to scan an SUV," Ratchet replied quietly. He reached over and patted the mech's shoulder. They had spent many months repairing their old friendship. "Let's get the upgrade maps from the Matrix and get the physical side of things done. The old Primes can be patient until you give consent to join. A few more Earth years won't kill them any further."

Optimus and Megatron snorted, unable to hide their amusement at Ratchet's blunt irreverence. The smile on Soundwave's face was worth the jibe at their ancestors. "Affirmative."

"Who else do you want on that island?" Ironhide asked, a roster pulled up on his datapad to see what mechs they had available. Many of the younger and smaller mechs would be ideal, but many were already on assignment to other countries as ambassadors.

"If Dinobot retained his original scan, I want him transplanted to Sorna, and I'll be arranging for some of the 'wild cousins' to be 'caught' for a new exhibit. There's one Carnotaurus that is starting to show signs of aging and I'd like her to be spoiled for the rest of her existence."

"That's risky, what with the Spinosaurus still around," Jazz muttered.

"I trust that you'll find a way."

"Ass," the smaller mech replied with a grin. "Okay, So that's you, me, Soundwave, Hound, Dinobot . . . for our team. And then we have Claire, Owen, and who else for the human teams?"

"We'll bring back the geneticists and their material; Jazz, I want you to find some level-headed men for security teams. Lennox, no, we can't sneak you in."

"Dammit. Ruin my fun. Can I at least sneak Annabelle in sometime?"

"She’s almost old enough to work there. We'll need to see how many interns want to stay, but most of who I'll be asking for will probably come in a second wave after we can assess the island's security and the animals' safety. Give her the option at your discretion."

"So, hurry up and wait is the name of the game," Jazz said with a grin.

Ratchet took that as his cue and shoo'ed Sam away from Soundwave. "Then let's get your systems optimal, Sounders, before we make any upgrades."

The small meeting dispersed, leaving Prowl and Jazz to meander back outside. Their presence wasn't a secret anymore, but most kept from transforming into their root forms and vehicle forms within sight of the public to protect their human personas. Settling outside, neither minded the occasional flash of a camera. Jazz rode on Prowl's sensors, a haze of communications going to and from him regarding Jurassic World. After a moment, he smiled and curled his arm around his smaller bondmate and silenced all notifications for the rest of the night.


End file.
